Commercial 3!
by Takalasee
Summary: I've returned for some more funniness! Get ready to ROTFL when your through with this one!


COMMERCIAL #3!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pocky: HIYA PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M EXTRA EXTRA HYPER 2DAY!!!  
  
IY Crew: Oh no... she does crazy things when she's hyper...  
  
Pocky: Muhahahahahaha... and the story begins...  
  
(At the pool, the IY cast is enjoying a well-needed vacation)  
  
Miroku: SEXY LADIES OF THE POOL!! HEAR MY WORD!!  
  
Pocky: throws giant noodle at Miroku  
  
Miroku: falls in pool  
  
Sesshomaru: chillin'  
  
Ayame: KOGA!! YOU LOOK SO HOT IN YOUR BATHING SUIT!!!!  
  
Koga: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WOULD YOU GET TF AWAY FROM ME?!!  
  
Ayame: latches onto Koga  
  
Koga: blink blink  
  
Kagome: CANNONBALL!!! jumps in water  
  
Inuyasha: whistles innocently evilly pushes Sesshomaru into the water  
  
Sesshomaru: WTF?!! all wet YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!!  
  
Inuyasha: gets pulled in  
  
Naraku: Like, does anyone like my like totally awesome bathing suit?!!  
  
All but Naraku: OO  
  
Naraku: What?  
  
Pocky: bashes Naraku over the head with a ducky floaty thingy  
  
Naraku: xx  
  
Inuyasha: Is in deep part of the water  
  
Kagome: evil grin Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Yes...?  
  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: WTF?!! boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom  
  
All: stare at the whirlpool caused by Inuyasha's impact  
  
Meanwhile in Pocky's evil writing lair  
  
Pocky: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Pocky: THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Pocky: grabs remote and is rewinding watches over and over again  
  
Pocky: rolls on the floor laughing PAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Inuyasha: The pain... --v It wasn't that funny!!  
  
Pocky: YOU DARE DEFY THE WRITING OF POCKY?!! Inuyasha: Shit...  
  
Pocky: I'm gonna pick on you in the story now!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Even though I love you, and ur my second fav character, it's so cute when you get hurt!! :D MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I love doing that.  
  
Back at pool  
  
Sesshomaru: wearing bathing suit  
  
Pocky: latches onto Sesshomaru So hot...  
  
Sesshomaru: GET OFFA ME!!  
  
Naraku: is drunk Well, Sesshomaru, you look awfully ravishing today...  
  
All but Naraku: WTF?! OO  
  
Naraku: PUCKER UP HANDSOME!!  
  
Sesshomaru: WTFH?!!  
  
Naraku: don't be shy...  
  
Pocky: SAVE YOURSELF, FLUFFY!! blocks Fluffy  
  
Sesshomaru: runs  
  
Naraku: NO!! COME BACK DARLING!! chases Sesshomaru  
  
Sango: Maybe we should play a water game... V  
  
Koga: Good idea...  
  
Naraku: light bulb on head I know!! We can poledance!!  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome: WTF?!  
  
Pole suddenly appears along with radio  
  
Music: GET JIGGY WITH IT...  
  
Naraku: poledancing  
  
Pocky: OO I think we should get outta here...  
  
Others: Yeah...  
  
All but Naraku run away  
  
Naraku: notices WAIT FOR ME!!  
  
Hiding in closet  
  
Inuyasha: Everyone be quiet.  
  
Phone: ring ring  
  
Pocky: gulp I'll go g-get it...  
  
Sesshomaru: WAIT!! We can sacrafice Jaken!!  
  
Jaken: NO!!  
  
All: throw Jaken out of the closet  
  
Naraku: sees Jaken Come poledance with me, Jaken!!  
  
Jaken: AHHHH!!! runs away  
  
Naraku: chases  
  
Sango: I think the coast is clear...  
  
Ayame: holds Koga's arm I'm scared, Koga...  
  
Koga: I think we all are...  
  
Pocky: I'm going out...  
  
Phone: RING RING!!  
  
Pocky: races out to get phone Hello?  
  
Director Dude: Hey, we need you guys to record another commercial!!  
  
Pocky: sigh of relief Ok, we'll be there in a second! hangs up and runs back to closet  
  
Inuyasha: Who was it?  
  
Pocky: It was the Director Dude, he wants us to record another commercial.  
  
Ayame: Okay!!  
  
Jaken: DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!!  
  
Naraku: Whatever could you be talking about?  
  
Jaken: AHH!!!  
  
All in closet: PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Pocky: FLUFFY!! latches on  
  
Sesshomaru: I think she's hyper.  
  
Pocky: DUH!! Didn't you read the intro?  
  
Miroku: looks at Pocky latching onto Sesshomaru  
  
Sango: looks at Miroku, looking at Pocky latching onto Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha: looks at Sango, looking at Miroku, looking at Pocky latching onto Sesshomaru  
  
Shippou and Rin: ALRIGHT ALREADY!! EVERYONE'S LOOKING AT EVERYONE LOOKING AT POCKY LATCHING ONTO SESSHOMARU!!  
  
Pocky: I love attention.  
  
Shippou: Gawd almighty!!  
  
Rin: Ditto!  
  
Pocky: I have authoress ways. I can decide your fate in a snap of my fingers.  
  
Shippou: sticks tongue out  
  
Pocky: You did this to yourself.  
  
Suddenly, The Wiggles appear and start to sing their stupid song  
  
Shippou and Rin: MY EYES ARE BURNING!!! STOP THE SINGING!!  
  
Pocky: I'll give you one last chance... makes crazy adults wearing tights disappear  
  
Kagome: hugs Shippou I'll kill you if you hurt Shippou or Rin again!!  
  
Pocky: :P You can't!  
  
Kagome: And exactly why not?  
  
Pocky: 'Cause everyone loves me too much to kill me.  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T!!! No wait... I guess your right.  
  
Pocky: beams  
  
Ayame: Can we go to the commercial, or what?  
  
Koga: Yeah, I'll drive!!  
  
Jaken: OMG!!! WTFH?!!  
  
Naraku: Come here and I can show you hot...  
  
Sango: We'll leave those two alone...  
  
In the car  
  
Pocky: 10,000 bottles of rum on the wall, 10,000 bottles of rum, take one down, pass it around, 9,999 bottles of rum on the wall...  
  
Sesshomaru: The torture!!  
  
Sango: I have a headache.  
  
Rin: Please say we're there.  
  
Koga: Only a few more minutes!  
  
Ayame: Thank gawd.  
  
Pocky: I'll only stop singing if I can touch Inuyasha's ears!!  
  
Sesshomaru: LET HER TOUCH YOUR EARS, OR I'LL RIP THEM OFF!!  
  
Inuyasha: Anything to make her stop.  
  
Pocky: :) touches ears This is fun!!  
  
Kagome: vein pop  
  
Inuyasha: Calm down, Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, the car halts to a screech  
  
Koga: Uh... guys?  
  
All but Koga: Why did you stop?  
  
Koga: points finger out of car LOOK!!  
  
All look to see giant radioactive bunny rabbit in front of the car  
  
All: AIEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!!  
  
Pocky: Of course! I can make him bigger!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sango: You wouldn't...!  
  
Pocky: makes bigger  
  
Meanwhile in my evil writing lair  
  
Pocky: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Pocky: I feel so evil!! But... we still have to do that commercial so...  
  
Back in car  
  
Pocky: I guess I can shrink him...  
  
Miroku: blesses everyone in fear of death  
  
Pocky: makes smaller Everything is a-ok now!!  
  
Others: Oo  
  
Kagome: I'm not liking Pocky today...  
  
Inuyasha: I know what you mean...  
  
Rabbit: crawls into car sits on Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?  
  
Rabbit: Here comes peter cottontail! Hoppin' down the bunny trail!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO!!!  
  
Pocky: I toldya I wanted to pick on you today!!  
  
Rabbit: keeps singing  
  
Koga: drives  
  
Sesshomaru: So you thought of this bunny?  
  
Pocky: Yupyup.  
  
Sesshomaru: Brilliant.  
  
Pocky: gleams  
  
Ayame: LOOK!! We're there!!  
  
Miroku: But, it looks like we've run out of time. :(  
  
Rin: Aw, man.  
  
Naraku: appears I know! We can play spin the bottle!!  
  
All: AHH!!!  
  
Pocky: I feel so hyper... what happens to our favorite cast? The world will never know. But I guess they'll have to do the commercial next time...  
  
Director Dude: BUT MY DEADLINE IS TODAY!!  
  
Pocky: Okay, I'll write another one today then! Hey, it's hard to come up with this funny stuff.  
  
Director Dude: Just as long as you write it today...  
  
Pocky: Hey guess what, peeps? I didn't go to school today because I was sick. :P. Yeah, I know, you missed me! But I will be back. Actually, whenever you are reading this, means that I've come back. :D  
  
Sesshomaru: Bye!  
  
Pocky: talks to readers I think Fluffy's starting to like me... 


End file.
